Todo queda en familia RWGW One shot INCEST
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: Lo prohibido nos atrae, y más si lo que nos separa de aquello que ansiamos es algo tan fuerte como los vínculos familiares.


_**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Todo queda en familia<strong>

Ron odiaba su trabajo, y menos si tenía que estar trabajando hasta tarde. Además, unido a que no le gustaba estar ocho horas pegado a un ordenador, el calor era sofocante e insoportable y estaba deseando que se hiciera la hora de la salida.

Por suerte, había pedido permiso a su jefe para salir un poco antes: quería prepararle una cena romántica a Hermione antes de que llegara de su trabajo. Últimamente no estaban muy bien, y esperaba poder arreglar la situación aquella noche, aunque no confiaba mucho en sus dotes culinarias y tendría que trabajar duro en la cocina. Es más, era rematadamente malo.

Dieron por fin las nueve y el pelirrojo salió de la oficina a toda prisa, pues apenas tendría un par de horas para prepararlo todo con unas velas, luz tenue… sí, confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Ya estaba haciéndose de noche y las farolas comenzaban a encenderse.

Cuando llegó a casa y fue a meter la llave en la cerradura notó que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada, como la dejaba él siempre, pero se dijo que el calor lo estaba atontando demasiado. Fue directo al sofá, dejando las llaves tiradas en la mesita del salón; sólo quería relajarse un momento.

Pero un ruido proveniente de su cuarto lo sobresaltó. ¿No se suponía que Hermione no estaba? Adiós a la sorpresa… Se levantó del cómodo sofá y caminó hasta la habitación: todo estaba a oscuras así que se disponía a dar la luz para ver algo, cuando alguien le agarró la mano antes de poder darle al interruptor y lo puso contra la pared.

—¿Hermione? —Preguntó dudoso, pues no conocía aquella faceta tan atrevida de su novia.

—¡Chst! —Le mandó callar ella. Lo llevó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la cama para tirarlo violentamente encima; Ron estaba absolutamente pasmado, pero al menos aquello significaba que las cosas no estaban tan mal entre ellos ¿no?

La chica se colocó sobre él a horcajadas y se quitó la blusa y el sujetador, tirando ambos al suelo. Tomó una mano de Ron y la atrajo hacia su cintura para ir subiéndola poco a poco hacia sus pechos, mientras el chico se estremecía bajo ella y el bulto en sus pantalones comenzaba a ser más que evidente. Ron estaba realmente excitado como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba, y en un arrebato agarró a la chica de la cintura, la puso sobre la cama y se quitó con rapidez la ropa pegada a su cuerpo por el acuciante calor, liberando la presión que albergaba.

Muy despacio, comenzó a besar y lamer aquellos turgentes senos y a marcar un camino con sus labios hasta su ombligo. Pensó en quitarle el resto de la ropa, pues no podía esperar más, pero quizá un poco de jugueteo no estaría mal, así que metió su mano en las braguitas de ella, y mientras sus dedos acariciaban aquella zona la chica rió.

Aquella risa… ¡no podía ser! Se incorporó rápidamente y dio la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

—¡Ginny! —Intentó tapar su cuerpo desnudo con unos cojines, mientras la chica se le quedaba mirando desde la cama con desilusión— ¿Cómo has entrado?

—¿Por qué has parado? —Decía sin recatarse ni por un segundo, pues permanecía tumbada acariciando su tripa suavemente con sus dedos, incitándole a continuar— Oh bueno, en casa de mamá hay llaves ¿sabes?

Ron se puso rojo de pies a cabeza. Había estado a punto de… por Dios, ¡era su hermana! Y lo más terrible de todo aquello es que su erección no parecía querer remitir, porque aquella figura tumbada sobre su cama no ayudaba en absoluto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

—Vamos hermanito, tú y yo sabemos que estabas lo deseando desde hace mucho. ¿Te crees que no sé cómo me miras a veces? Sólo tenía que dar alguien el paso, y me he decidido yo.

—Pero, ¿y si Hermione viene y nos encuentra así?

—No vendrá. Le dije que tenía que pasar primero por casa de mamá a recoger unas cosas para ti que yo misma he preparado, y tardará al menos una hora; como ves, lo tengo todo atado y bien atado.

Ginny se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Ron; le quitó de las manos los cojines y tirándolos al suelo lo llevó de nuevo hasta la cama. Ambos se sentaron en ella, mirándose fijamente a los ojos largo rato hasta que Ginny rompió el incómodo silencio que los estaba invadiendo.

—Sólo niégame que no te gusta esto y me iré.

Y sin darle al chico apenas tiempo para reaccionar, comenzó a besarlo suavemente en el cuello. Su mano se deslizó con cautela por las piernas de él y agarró su aún erecto miembro, comenzando a subir y bajar… Ron no se podía creer que estuviera siendo su hermana la que lo extasiaba de ese modo, ni siquiera Hermione le hizo sentir tal placer. Cerró los ojos, como si creyera que aquello no iba a estar prohibido si no veía nada, y no aguantó más.

Agarró la cara de su hermana buscando con ansia sus labios con sus dedos, necesitaba el contacto con los suyos, y sus lenguas se enlazaron. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados aferrándose a la pequeña posibilidad que se le había pasado por la cabeza de que aquello fueran imaginaciones suyas, no podía estar pasando. Sin embargo, lo que sintió cuando Ginny comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él no era para nada imaginario.

Él la seguía a su ritmo, acariciando cada recodo de su cuerpo y mordiéndose los labios cada vez que ella le mordía el cuello con lujuria. Decidió abrir los ojos y vio aquel pecoso rostro a la tenue luz de la lámpara que lo miraba con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, mientras él también sonreía y se colocó sobre ella comenzando de nuevo a moverse al compás…

Ron notaba el sudor correr por su columna, las uñas de Ginny clavándosele en la espalda y sus piernas entrelazadas en su cintura, señal de que el final estaba cerca. La pelirroja lo abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello sin dejar de arañarle, se acercó a su oído y gimió con un brío inusitado, lo que provocó que Ron temblara de pies a cabeza e instantes después, dejara caer su cuerpo encima de Ginny.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Ron, buscando la respuesta en aquellos ojos castaños— ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—¿Nosotros? —Lo miró extrañada Ginny, zafándose de su hermano y comenzando a vestirse— Por favor Ron, ¡somos hermanos!

¿Cómo? ¡Ahora le salía con aquello! ¿Y es que acaso lo que acababa de ocurrir no había significado nada? Aunque por otro lado, aquello nunca tuvo que haber pasado, pero no podía negar que su hermana le atraía sobremanera…Ron se quedó totalmente paralizado mientras la chica se ponía sus zapatos y cogía su bolso de la cómoda.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, se dirigió hasta la puerta del cuarto. A Ron le asaltó una gran duda.

—¿Y qué diablos se supone que va a pasar con Hermione? Porque no me pidas que ante esto me sienta indiferente.

Ginny se volvió agitando su larga melena, y con una pícara sonrisa respondió:

—Ese es tu problema Ronald, no el mío.

Y se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando al pobre Ron con más dudas que antes.


End file.
